


Constants

by juggiebettyy



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Harry and Allie are both kind of assholes and they know it, basically just a character exploration that turned into this short 'lil ficlet, idk what I did but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiebettyy/pseuds/juggiebettyy
Summary: When Allie is thrown into a new world and a new position, she is forced to reevaluate the constants in her life.aka Allie is being sad and stubborn but a certain fella makes her take life a little less seriously





	Constants

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written since my Riverdale days so please excuse me if I'm a little rusty. Also completely un Beta'd so I'm sorry if there are some errors I just wanted to get this off my chest and out into the world.

It was the only song downloaded onto her phone. Over and over again all she could hear were the same lyrics spinning in her head as everything else around her spun as well. But her mind wasn’t moving in the same direction as the world, it was going left and throwing off her already shotty equilibrium. It was that one Five Seconds of Summer song, “She Looks So Perfect”. That same chord progression over and over again coursing through her veins. 

By the time her sister Cassandra died, she could recite it back to front and front to back all over again. It was the only constant after she and her friends were shipped off into this weird so-called alternate dimension with nobody but themselves. After she kissed her best friend and ruined a decade-plus long relationship. After she lost her virginity to Harry fucking Bingham at a party she was pretty sure she didn’t want to be at. Then again, maybe that stupid song wasn’t her only constant. She could always rely on her ever-present, overwhelming sadness. Maybe she was feeling too sorry for herself. Maybe she should remember those starving kids in Africa her mom always told her about. At least she had food. For now.

Supplies were running out fast. Everything was running out fast. Kids she knew all her life she’d never expect to hurt a fly were turning into ruthless savages. They started riots and shot off guns. All she could do was sit there and pretend she knew what she was doing. 

They put her in charge because her sister was no longer capable. She had been shot. Someone had shot her in cold blood and left her on the concrete to be found by Gourdie. So her trusted advisors did what any sane, highly logical people would do in this situation and gave her control. She was 16 but in that moment she felt 6. In every moment since then she's felt 6. Like all she wanted to do was cry out for mommy and daddy and her big, brave sister Cassandra. She was always braver than her. More ambitious. She was going to be the President of the United States one day. Instead, she was the president of their town - once West Ham, now New Ham. Allie was prepared for that. She was prepared for her sister to take control. But she never wanted to be president. She never knew what she wanted to do. All she knew was that all this felt like too much to handle. People she thought she could always trust to be there for her became distant and beyond reach. The only people she could rely on were people she never in a million years would’ve expected to become her greatest allies. Her greatest support. People like Harry Bingham. 

It started the night of the big fugitive game. He and Kelly weren’t on very good terms at that point and he wanted to get back at her. But Allie didn’t mind too much. She had people to get back at too. So they raced and laughed and danced and drank until they both fell into a comfortable place with one another. And then they kissed. She had never wanted to kiss Harry before. She had never wanted to do anything with Harry before. But they moved their way up to his bedroom, weaving in and out of their peers, too drunk to care if anyone saw them. They sobered up pretty quickly once the cold air hit their newly sweaterless arms. Or at least she did. 

It wasn’t long. Not overly enjoyable. But she kind of liked it. It wasn’t what she expected her first time to be like - but her expectations for everything in her life were lowered when they got off that bus to find the vast emptiness of their new home. He was kind and disarmingly gentle. She realized that she never took the chance to get to know him. 

That was before she carried the responsibilities of the whole town on her shoulders. When she thinks to that moment, their secret tryst in the chaos of the new world, she only sees the good. Not the painful UTI she got afterward because she forgot to pee or the awkwardness of having to go back downstairs when the power turned off. Only her last moments of true teenage stupidity. 

She thought that would be it. That their time together would be halted when he would eventually get back with Kelly and Cassandra would tell her he was a foolish mistake. But Harry and Kelly didn’t get back together. And Cassandra’s voice was only in her head. 

He started to greet her after town meetings, jaunting up to her with a stupid smile and a ridiculous quip. Slowly, he started integrating himself into her life. She would turn a corner and there he’d be, waiting to talk to her. Or at town events, he would whisper something under his breath only she could hear about whatever dumb thing one of the kids was proposing. 

Even his jokes didn’t really make her much happier, but she soon realized it didn’t matter because he was just as broken as she was. Slowly, their relationship evolved. They were able to confide in one another about things nobody else would understand. They were both feeling the weight of a thousand bricks on their backs, but slowly, piece by piece, they began to lighten one another’s loads. He was mean and entitled and full of hate at the world for making him who he was. But she was bratty and her self esteem plummeted if someone spoke too loudly. So they just worked. They found solace in one another’s flaws - even when there was too many to count. He was the only person who knew her as Allie, her own person and not just “Cassandra’s little sister”. She meant something to him. What exactly - she couldn’t quite say. But it was big and meaningful. It was his hope. His saving grace. They found in each other something indescribably magical. Even with the gloom of today, tomorrow, and yesterday, they lit each other up. 

When they became public about their relationship there was palpable confusion. And disapprovement. So much disapprovement. It was like everyone, all at once, cared about nothing more than their love life. People whispered and stared, constantly trying to warn one about the other. But all the things in the world they could say they already knew. She knew he was schemey and rash, and he knew she was emotional and terrible at making decisions. Those were the things they loved about one another. They were perfectly imperfect people with a long way to go towards being the people each saw in one another but that’s exactly why they were going to last. She saw the good in him he could not see, while he saw the special person she wasn’t yet aware of. When Allie met Harry - truly met him - she was forced to reevaluate her view on her constants. Because when the lines of that 5SOS song were stuck in her head, he was always there to sing along. He became the most stable constant of all, the person that weathered all her storms alongside her and will continue to hold her hand when the tornado hits. She had to realize, that her only one true forever constant was him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or anything I've written chat with me over on @Grizzsbizz on tumblr because I'm always bored and looking for people to scream with. Also, feel free to leave me some feedback (positive or negative) because I crave validation and really do appreciate all your guyses support!


End file.
